One Of The Boys
by Xx Nerdica xX
Summary: What if the Tracy Boys had a sister? How would their daily life differ? This provides what might happen if they did and how the boys life and rescues would change. Please read and review. ON HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1

**One Of The Boys**

**Chapter 1**

"GORDON COOPER TRACY YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!"

Kat looked up from her book as Scott stormed onto the poolside. She and her brothers tried to stifle a snigger. Scott was blue. Blue to match his Thunderbird. Every inch of his skin was the bright, vibrant colour of his shining machine. Even his hair was blue. His normal immaculate look had been replaced with a spiky, wild style. He stormed over to his younger brother, who was standing in his trunks, giggling. Scott grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him hard. Gordon fell in the pool, catching on to the nearest thing, which happened to be a very startled Alan. The two brothers came to the surface, spluttering. A laugh came from Virgil, who had snapped a shot with his camera. Scott, Gordon and Alan all yelled. Two of them wet, and one of them blue, they chased Virgil until he deftly chucked the camera to Kat. Kat paused for a moment observing the furious looks of her brothers. She considered the lengths her blue brother would resort to in order to get that camera, and then legged it. She was a fast runner, though she collided straight into her father, Jeff Tracy.

"Move, Dad!"

"Gotchya!" Alan grabbed her from behind and she thrust the camera at her dad, winking. He caught it and hid it behind his back. Scott caught up, and lifted his protesting sister onto his shoulder. He jogged back to the poolside and threw Kat in the pool. Gordon whooped and Kat came up, coughing. She gave her brothers a murderous stare, which only prompted more laughter. Scott offered his hand to help her out, and she yanked him in. The blue dye on his skin drifted off like a fuzzy cloud in the pool water. Kat pulled herself out and sat on the edge of the pool. Scott climbed out and shook his head.

"You try to help a sister out and what do you get for it?"

"Right after you lobbed me in the pool!"

"I was only trying to help you as a older brother." He put a hand across his forehead in pretend shock. "How cruel this world can be!"

"At least you're clean now."

Scott was clean now, with only a slight blue tinge. However, his hair was still a vivid shade. Kat ruffled it playfully. It was stiff, and stuck up in random directions. He scowled at her. Then he got up and walked over to Gordon.

"Gordon, you had better hope this comes out or you're going to be hung off the roof by you're ankles." He then stalked off indoors, muttering. Virgil looked at Gordon.

"I don't think he was joking, Fish." Gordon sat down on a lounger and shrugged. Alan sat next to him.

"It'll come out after a vigorous shower. I think." Alan said. Both boys looked uneasy. "I'll be hiding if anyone wants me." Gordon crept off quietly round the back of the house, with Alan following him. Kat walked over and picked up Alan's towel. She dried her hair with it and then slung it over her shoulders. She looked up as Virgil spoke.

"Have you got that camera?"

"No. I had to give it to Dad or let Scott get it."

"Can you go get it?" Virgil's request was met with a soaked towel to the face.

"Get it yourself!" Kat leant back on her lounger and picked up her book. Before she could start reading, her father walked over. He handed Virgil the camera.

"I believe this is yours. Nice shot." Virgil grinned.

"Might make it to the canvas." Virgil said, nodding. He got up and showed Kat the picture. It showed Alan with his hair plastered across his face, looking shocked, with his hand on Gordon's shoulder. Gordon was grinning cheekily. Scott was standing on the poolside, fuming, And blue. She laughed. Virgil wandered indoors, yelling something over his shoulder about taunting Scott. Kat settled down and finally got back to reading her book.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Of The Boys**

**Chapter 2**

Kat was aroused later by Gordon, who poked her in the arm repeatedly to get her attention.

"Ouch! Gordon, what do you want?" She snapped irritably. He looked left and right, as if to check no one was listening, before sniggering.

"I've got a idea to get Virgil back for the picture." Kat rolled her eyes.

"What now?"

"It involves paint and Two." He grinned, as if he thought this was the best idea ever thought of. "I might need help."

"No, Gordon. Go get Alan."

"Can't find him."

"Well, I'm reading. Go away, you annoying fish. I don't want to get beaten into pulp when Virgil finds out."

"Can you come out of that book for 5 minutes?"

"Yes, now shove off."

"No. Not until you help me."

"Leave me alone." There was a pause. Gordon suddenly yanked the book out of Kat's hands and threw it in a bush.

"Gordon!" Exclaimed Kat. She clenched her fists and glared at him.

"Now will you help me?"

Three minutes later, Scott opened his door, and peered out. He laughed. Kat had her whimpering younger brother in a tight headlock.

"He's all yours, Scott."

Gordon groaned. Scott grinned.

An hour later, the Tracy family were all sitting down for dinner. All apart from John, who was up in Thunderbird 5. He was probably eating some dried food, instead of the amazing meal before them. They were having fish, cooked perfectly by Kyrano, as always, with fresh salad, and boiled new potatoes. It was one of Kat's favourites. She glanced around the table. The way the boys were shovelling down their food, it could have been their first meal for a month. Kat didn't eat as much as the boys. Scott was shooting murderous glances over at Gordon between mouthfuls, and his hair was still bright blue.

After the food, Virgil went off to his piano, Scott dragged Gordon upstairs, with Gordon's accompanying yelps, and Alan wandered off to wherever. Kat walked down to the beach. The gentle lapping of the waves soon relaxed her, and she lay down on the grassy embankment. Just laying there, looking at the twinkling stars, was incredibly blissful. She thought of John, surrounded by the stars he loved so much. She understood why he loved them. Soon he would come home, and Alan would replace him. Maybe things would settle down. Not with Gordon around. Kat closed her eyes.

Kat didn't know how long she lay for, just dreaming, but she was stirred later by cheering and whooping. She trudged back to the house, and soon saw a crowd of people gathered around the base of Scott's balcony. She thought she saw something hanging off the balcony, but couldn't see clearly. As she neared the house, she stared in amazement. Gordon was hanging off Scott's balcony, upside down, by his ankle. Scott must have carried out his threat. Only Gordon was wrapped in fairy lights. Kat joined the crowd, who were roaring with laughter. Alan was rolling around on the floor, wiping tears from his eyes. Virgil was snapping shots with his camera. Gordon looked like he was ready to explode. Scott joined the crowd, and Gordon made a swipe at him, but only succeeded in entangling himself even more. A steady stream of curses were being muttered, and then yelled as the lights gave way slightly. Gordon shot down a couple of feet. He yelled in fear. Scott was taunting him and Alan was jumping up and swinging the trapped Gordon.

The shouting and cursing attracted the attention of Jeff Tracy, who tried to break the crowd up, failed, and ended up laughing himself. Tin-Tin arrived and started giggling. This caused Gordon no end of embarrassment, for all the Tracy boys fancied Tin-Tin. He twisted again, and the desperate movement shook the lights loose. Gordon thudded into the ground. His siblings were all laughing at him. Tin-Tin ran forwards and helped Gordon up. He was rubbing his arm and glaring at Scott. Gordon walked up to his older brother and stuck out his chin. This was useless, as Scott was at least 2 inches taller than him. Scott clipped him round the ear. Gordon stalked off, cursing under his breath. Jeff let the talking and joking settle down, before assuming the role of 'Dad'. 

"Bed. All of you. Now." There were moans and cries of: "Daaaad!" Jeff sighed. Sometimes his kids all acted like 5 year olds. "You heard me. Bed. Go. Now." They all trooped upstairs while Jeff settled down in his office to finish some paperwork.

Kat entered her room, with its dark blue walls plastered with posters and drawings. She liked drawing, like Virgil, only he was a lot better and took it a lot more seriously than she did. She just sketched faces and objects and never really finished them. She walked to her desk and pushed aside the half-finished models and piles of books. Kat opened the drawer and took out a photo. It was a photo of all the Tracy family. John had his hand on Kat's shoulder, and Scott was standing next to him, behind Alan. Virgil had his arm around Gordon, and was ruffling his hair. Unknown to Virgil, Alan had two fingers behind Virgil's head. Virgil had been very angry when the photo was framed. Their father was in the centre, almost overseeing his family. She placed the photo o her desk, before changing into her pyjamas, and settling down into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Of The Boys**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning brought tiredness, teasing and blue hair. Gordon was straight in the pool, swimming laps, while Virgil was on the piano. Alan went of to pack, as he was soon to relieve John from Thunderbird 5.

Scott, who had given up trying to wash the dye out of his hair, went to do some repairs on his Thunderbird. Kat wandered around for a bit, before deciding to check if Gordon was planning anything. To her surprise, he wasn't in the pool. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted wet footprints heading towards the hangers. She followed them until she arrived at Two's hanger.

Peering in, Kat stopped dead and stared. The normal shining green of the 'bird was covered in pink, gold and orange. Swirls and stripes covered it, and Kat could see Gordon putting some finishing touches to an orange swirl. Alan was helping him. Kat smiled. It was always her that stumbled on Gordon's, and his partner in crime Alan's, pranks and schemes. They didn't seem to have noticed her. She crept out and found Virgil, still at his piano, his fingers flying over the keys. Kat tapped him on the shoulder.

"Have you seen your 'bird recently?"

"No, Kat." His eyes opened wide. "They haven't."

"They have."

"GORDON! ALAN!" Virgil ran towards the hanger, with Kat following behind. Two of her younger brothers, Virgil being the third, were going to get it. They arrived at the observation balcony, above the formerly green machine. There was a moment of shocked silence, and then Virgil's language exploded. He raced down the stairs two at a time and started yelling, looking around franticly for Alan and Gordon. His outburst attracted the attention of Scott, who arrived on the balcony next to Kat. He kept his composure for all of three seconds, before he broke down laughing. His laughter was infectious, and soon Kat was rolling around on the floor next to her older brother. Virgil was looking daggers up at them. Scott got up slowly, still sniggering, and Kat followed, wiping tears from her eyes. Virgil was beginning to lose it. He threw aside boxes in a frenzy, in order to find the two troublemakers. He paused for a moment, listening. There was a clatter. His eyes narrowed and he spun around. He walked nearer to his 'bird and a figure darted behind one of Two's hydraulic legs. Virgil lunged, growling. There was a sharp squeak. Virgil emerged out from under the belly of his Thunderbird, holding Alan by the ear. Alan was muttering and stopped abruptly when Virgil raised his arm, pulling sharply on Alan's ear. Scott and Kat were sniggering again. Virgil was furious. He asked Alan:

"Where's Gordon" Virgil thundered. Alan whimpered.

"Where is Gordon?" This question was accompanied by a tug on Alan's ear. Alan whimpered again and shrugged. Virgil shook him.

"Ok, ok! I don't know where Gordon is! When we heard you coming we scarpered. You know how rubbish I am at hiding. Now get off my ear!"

Virgil let him drop and Alan got up, rubbing his ear.

"There was no need to grab me like that."

"You have painted my 'bird."

"You could have been more gentle."

"You painted my 'bird!"

Alan mouthed 'Gordon' and Virgil tried to whack him round the side of the head. Alan dodged and suddenly pointed to the entrance to the hanger. A shadow flitted across the door. Vigil charged out and chased the elusive Gordon. Kat, Scott and Alan all ran outside and saw Virgil chasing Gordon around the garden. They were evenly matched, and Virgil kept snatching at Gordon and the latter kept dodging. Virgil was yelling in fury and Gordon kept retorting cheekily. Soon Virgil was panting.

"You are sooo dead Gordon!"

"Only if you can catch me!"

"You.."

"Come and get me!"

"Painted…"

"Nah-nah!"

"My…"

"Come on Virgil!"

"'BIRD!"

Virgil stopped, panting and swearing.

"Gordon get your butt back here!" Gordon stopped and looked cheekily back at his older brother.

"Aww! Is Gordon too fast for little Virgil?"

"Little!" Virgil cried incredulously. It was true though. Virgil was the shortest of all his siblings. A fact he greatly despised. Virgil resumed chasing his younger brother. Virgil rounded the corner and skidded to a halt. This allowed Scott, Kat and Alan to catch up. They watched Virgil cautiously step forwards. Gordon was nowhere to be seen. He took another step. Still nothing. Virgil let out his breath, not realising he had been holding it. Gordon ran out of nowhere, shoved Virgil, and ran to his other siblings. Virgil teetered and then fell in the pool with an almighty splash. All the others were laughing at his shocked expression. Gordon had been silent in his approach, so Virgil only knew he was being attacked when it was too late.

The laughing attracted their father, who stared questionably at Virgil in the pool, Alan, with a red ear, Scott and Kat, and Gordon in his trunks, all of whom were laughing. Apart from Virgil. Virgil stormed over to Gordon. He couldn't be very intimidating when he was dripping wet and his clothes were soaked. Virgil was breathing deeply, partly from the running, partly from the shock of being shoved in the pool, and partly from pure anger. He turned to his father, who was still standing there, watching. And grinning. Virgil pointed at Gordon.

"He and Alan painted my Thunderbird! Bright pink, gold and orange!"

"Well, that was revenge for the photo." Said Gordon, indignantly.

"You painted my THUNDERBIRD!" Virgil bellowed. "That's hardly fair! My 'bird! You painted my 'bird!"

"Yep Virgil I think we got that fact." Said Kat.

"Well, Gordon and Alan should at least clean it off!" Virgil pleaded. Jeff considered.

"Gordon, you will clean Thunderbird 2." Virgil looked smug. Gordon looked disbelievingly at his father.

"What? Why me? What about Alan?"

"Alan has to get ready to go to Thunderbird 5." He jerked his head in the direction of the house. Alan scurried off, smiling. Everyone apart from Gordon was grinning. Even Virgil, now someone was paying for the damage to his 'bird. Jeff waved Gordon inside, and he stormed off to get cleaning. Jeff then turned back to Scott, Kat and Virgil.

"Virgil, go get changed. Try not to drip too much water everywhere." Virgil walked off to change. Jeff spoke to the other two.

"Scott, help Alan set up Thunderbird Three, just incase he gets grumpy and throws something. Kat, you need to assist Brains with some repairs to Thunderbird 1. She got some tail damage during the last mission."

"FAB Father." They said in unison.


	4. Just a message Sorry :S

Just a quick message:

I am really sorry that I haven't updated for over a month, and I want everyone to know that I will be updating at least once a month from now on. (Fingers crossed)

I have loads of new ideas for other stories, and have written up some chapters, but I get writers block so easily, I often find it hard. Anyway, I hope to be starting lots more stories, and hopefully continuing the others. I have ideas for Doctor Who and Merlin stories, so I would like you to leave a review telling me which ones you want to see.

Also, it motivates me if I get reviews, so that helps. *winks*

Thank you for being patient, I know I am a pain.

-EKoolkat12 =]


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The damage to Thunderbird 1 took longer to fix than she expected, but soon, covered in grease and engine oil, Kat stood back and admired her work. The tail was as good as new. She had always had a way with engines and machines.

During the course of the repairs, Kat had been distracted by the sound of Thunderbird 3 taking off. It was Alan going up to switch places with John. She would never admit it, but John was her favourite brother. They were very close. He had always been there for her, like when she had been bullied at school, when she had broken her arm, and, when she was very young, he had been there when she was scared of monsters in the dark, and other silly little things like that.

She began to turn away, but stopped, turned back, and made one oily handprint on the gleaming tail. Just so her work wouldn't go unnoticed. Then, wiping the remaining grease from her hands onto her overalls, she headed up to the house to get herself a drink. Being right next to some pretty powerful rockets wasn't an easy job.

Her father was sitting in the kitchen, and he just sat there and watched as Kat made herself a drink. Finally he spoke:

"Kat."

"Yes?"

"I'm going away on a business trip, so need you to help Scott and John run the house, and any missions that may arouse. Can you do that?"

"Sure Dad. How long for?"

"Only 4 days. Not very long."

"Ok, I'll help keep the peace and hopefully when you come back the house will only look partially like a bomb site. Gordon's room anyway."

Jeff laughed.

"You have so much of your mother in you."

"Dad, that might be down to the fact that I am the only girl in the family."

"No, I mean, well, you just are. You have her smile, her bubbly personality, you're not afraid to get your hands dirty. You even have her abundance of freckles."

"Dad, don't do that."

"What?"

"You go all wistful and misty eyed when you do that. It makes you look weird."

Jeff just smiled at her, and Kat returned it. Then a yell came through the glass doors that lead out onto the poolside.

"DAD! A storm's coming and we can't get Gordon out of the pool!"

Kat rolled her eyes and walked outside. She was immediately buffeted by a gust of wind, and looked over to see Virgil and Scott trying to get Gordon out of the pool. Scott was sulking, evidently defeated. Gordon was swimming lengths, and Virgil was jogging back and forth, keeping pace with him and talking all the time. He saw Kat and stopped. She could hardly hear him over the wind.

"Kat, can you get Gordon out of the pool? He keeps swimming lengths and won't stop, even though there's clearly a tropical storm on the way!"

Kat walked over and crouched down next to Gordon. If anyone had control over him, it was her.

"Gordon, can you stop for a moment, I just need to talk."

Gordon stopped his swimming and started to tread water just in front of her.

"Yes?"

Kat whispered something into Gordon's ear, something that made his eyes go very wide. He almost jumped out of the pool. He grabbed a towel and shot inside. Kat walked smugly over to her other brothers. They were staring at her.

"You can shut your mouths now, boys."

"Kat you really are a wonder. I don't know how you do it." Said Scott, shaking his head. She tapped her nose and winked at them, smirking.

A loud rumbling noise made all three of them look up. Thunderbird 3 was coming into view, the red paint gleaming in the rain that was beginning to fall. Kat, Virgil and Scott all hurried indoors, not wanting to get soaked. Kat was grinning to herself, almost aglow with delight. John was home.

=] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =]

**Guess what? An update! 0.0 OMG!**

**The evening I posted the letter saying I had no more ideas, I had a major ideas flood and wrote another chapter for this story and added to loads of my other stories! Here is the fourth chapter. I know not a lot has happened yet, but this story doesn't really have a plotline as such at the moment. It's really just random stuff that could be called as a massive drabble. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it, reviews help, etc. Bye!**

**-EKoolkat12 =]**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kate was sitting in the kitchen, book open, when John walked in. She leapt up and hugged him.

"John!"

"Kat, you're acting like you haven't seen me in years! I've only been gone a month."

"Well, I-"

"I know, you missed me terribly and couldn't stand life without me."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, you're turning all mushy."

He narrowly avoided the punch aimed at him and ducked round Kat. He peered into thee oven behind her.

"You made cookies! My favourite!" He pulled a cute, pleading face. Kat sighed, but grabbed the oven gloves off the worktop and pulled the tray out of the oven. The smell of warm chocolate chip cookies wafted round the kitchen.

"Shame you won't want one of these." Kat said, waving the tray under John's nose.

"Come on sis, you know how good your cooking is!" He reached for one.

"Be careful, idiot. They've only just come out of the oven!" She said, slapping him lightly on the hand. Just then, Gordon trudged in, his hands and face smudged with paint. John raised an eyebrow and Gordon shrugged. His face lit up at the tray of cookies sitting on the worksurface. Before Kat or John could warn him, he snatched two cookies and legged it down the hallway. It was only a second before they heard a yelp as Gordon discovered how hot the cookies actually were. John laughed, then turned to Kat.

"What's with the paint?" He asked. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Gordon and Alan painted Thunderbird 2. Pink, orange, and gold. Alan got off because he had to go up to switch with you, but Gordon's been forced to clean it off." She laughed as Gordon ran back in, dashing to the sink and sticking his hand under the cold tap. He glared at Kat. She raised her eyebrows.

"I did try to warn you."

Later, John was lounging by the pool, catching the ball that Kat threw to him. She was bobbing in the water, snatching the ball away from Gordon. The sun was going down and everyone was winding down after the long day. Scott and Virgil were playing chess. Gordon lunged towards Kat and grabbed the ball off her. She retaliated by jumping on him and dunking his head repeatedly. John got up from his chair and sprinted towards the pool. He yelled and bombed, the resulting splash completely soaking Scott and Virgil. Scott yelled and stood up, fists clenched, but was stopped by a loud alarm blaring out from indoors. Kat and John exchanged a quick glance, then shot for the side and climbed out, grabbing towels and following the others inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M NOT DEAD! Hello! I'm back, complete with new ideas and a new name! You may now refer to me as Xx Nerdica xX. =D I do need something from you guys though, in the form of a mini poll. I need you to tell me (in a review) whether you want more Thunderbirds, or Dr Who, Merlin or Sherlock. I have stories for all of them, but it depends on what you guys want to read.<strong>

**Anyway, I should be updating regularly, and you guys should be getting more stories. See you in whatever story you want!**

**- Xx Nerdica xX**


	7. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

Kat ran, dragging on a t-shirt and shorts as all five of them arrived in the lounge, where their father was waiting. He glanced around to check if they were all there, then began.

"Right. It's north-west Canada. A massive avalanche has smashed through a ski village, trapping at least twenty people. Scott, Virgil, I need you to take Thunderbirds 1 and 2, along with Pod 3. John, you'll go with Scott, and Kat, you'll go with Virgil. Gordon, you'll stay here with me and help monitor their progress."

"FAB." They chorused back. Gordon left to the control room, while the others stood in front of their respective portraits. The walls slid upwards and they stepped inside. Kat smiled. She hadn't been on a mission in ages.

* * *

><p>Soon, Kat and Virgil were strapped into Thunderbird 2. Virgil was completing some last minute checks, while Kat set a course on the GPS. Scott's voice crackled across the radio.<p>

"You two ready?"

"Yep." Virgil replied, reaching up to adjust the radio slightly. "Just some last minute checks."

"You take too long. We could be out there by now, slowcoach."

"We're not all adrenaline junkies like you Scott." Replied Kat. "Some of us don't want to die in a kamikaze ball of flames." John's laugh echoed through the speaker.

"See you there." Said Virgil, flicking off the radio. There was a whir as the clamps disengaged, and Thunderbird 2 began to roll onto the runway. The palm trees leant back and the ramp lifted. There was a thunderous roar as the thrusters activated, sending the massive machine into the air. Virgil waited until they wee cruising at a comfortable height, then set the autopilot and turned the radio on again.

"Everything alright on your end, Scott?"

There was a pause, then a faint voice.

"Yes…signal…not sure…wait a minute…" Kat frowned.

"The signal should be clear. I'll check if something's wrong. She unstrapped herself and walked to the back of the cockpit. The door slid open. Kat ducked through and it slid shut behind her. Virgil waited, running a few quick scans. His watch beeped and he flicked the face up.

"Yes, Kat? Is everything normal?"

"Yeah, but I'm just-Ow!"

"Are you OK? Kat?" There was no reply. "Kat?"

He looked down and saw Kat rubbing her head and looking sheepish.

"I'm fine, I just banged my head. Everything's good, it must be something on their end. Coming back now." Virgil pushed the watch back down and looked up at the screen. The system schematics seemed fine. The door slid open and Kat entered the cockpit again.

"Nothing's wrong with the receiver, I just hit my head. You really should fix that pipe."

"Me?" Virgil replied. "I'm hopeless with engines. That's why it's normally your job." Kat put on a look of mock offence, but sat back down anyway. The radio sparked into life suddenly.

"Hello? Can you hear us now?"

"Loud and clear, Scott. What went wrong?" Asked Virgil. There was a pause.

"Well, John thought it would be funny to fall out of his chair the moment we took off. Luckily, nothing got broken, he just knocked a few levers." Scott said, the anger clear in his voice. There was a quiet thud and a very loud curse. "Though the cockpit door just mysteriously closed while he was halfway through it. What a coincidence." Kate and Virgil laughed. They both knew how much Scott treasured his Thunderbird, and woe betides anyone who was caught messing with it. A light on the dashboard flashed, along with a beep. Virgil glanced down. They were almost there.

"See you when we touch down."

"FAB." Scot replied. Virgil flicked off the autopilot and guided the huge craft left, searching for a suitable landing area. Thunderbird 1 streaked past, ducking under them and rolling slightly for effect. Kat heard Virgil mutter: "Show off." He brought Two round, hovering for a moment, then slowly lowering to the ground. Kat stood up.

"Better get your gloves on, Virgil, it's almost -10° out there. Can't play the piano if your fingers fall off." She stuck her tongue out and strolled out of the cockpit. Virgil sighed and wondered how anyone could be more childish than Gordon.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO. AGAIN. I know I said I would update, but stuff happened and BLAH. Here is the lastest chapter (finally) complete with stuff. The next chapter might include... WHUMP. All who approve, review with 'aye'. :D<strong>

**Truthfully, expect intermittent updates. But THERE WILL BE UPDATES.**

**Farewell.**

**- Xx Nerdica xX**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The scene outside was devastating. The whole area was white, the only other colour being the occasional pile of rubble or half-smashed hut. Kat and Virgil donned their heated suits and masks and ventured out. A small huddle of people and rescue workers were off to the left, and looked extremely grateful to see them. One man in a bright orange parka jacket ran towards them.

"International Rescue! Thank god you're here." Kat nodded.

"Yes, we got the distress call. Do you know where anyone might be?" The man pointed to a large snowdrift. Kat turned to Virgil.

"I think we'll need the Snow Plough for this." He nodded and ran back to Thunderbird 2. There was a whir and the huge green craft began to lift, exposing the Pod. The door opened slowly and the Snow Plough trundled out. It stopped next to Kat and the rescue worker. Virgil opened the door and leaned out.

"Tell us where to start."

* * *

><p>Two hours and twelve people later, Kat stood back, rubbing her gloved hands together and watching the Snow Plough scrape away at the snow. There was suddenly a small rumble and the front of the snowdrift gave way slightly. The snow buried the front of the Plough, until Virgil reversed it and forced the door open.<p>

"Little help over here?" Kat gave a theatrical sigh and walked over. She helped scrape the snow off the Plough, until Virgil raised the front arm and accidently tipped snow all over her.

"Hey! We're trying to save lives, not start a prank war."

"Well, maybe we need some more fun at home?"

"You dare try and pull one on me, and I swear I will get Gordon on my side."

Virgil held his hands up in surrender, turning to get back into the driver's seat. Just then, his watch beeped and he answered it. Scott's voice echoed out of the speaker.

"Serge, can you bring the Snow Plough round to where we are? We can't get any further with shovels."

"FAB. Be over in a minute." He turned to Kat. "Gotta go, Kittie. See what you can do here." Kat frowned and crossed her arms.

"Hey. I'm older than you, therefore I make the orders." Virgil pouted.

"Actually, Scott's the oldest, so he gets to tell us what to do. Aka, see ya!" Kat scowled at him as the Plough drove away. Sighing, she picked up the shovel and started hacking away at the ice.

* * *

><p>It was about ten minutes later that she spotted a spot of red in the white snow. Looking closer, she saw it was a mitten. A child's mitten. Frantically, she began scraping at the snow with her hands.<p>

_She yelled Alan's name, clawing at the snow, ignoring the rescue crews trying to pull her away. _

Chunks of it came away, revealing a child of about five, his lips blue with cold and his curly blond hair peeking out from under his hood.

_She caught sight of a pair of red racing car mittens and a matching hat. _

She yelled for one of the rescue workers to help her, before gripping the child under the arms and pulling him out of the snow.

_Someone grabbed her round the waist and hoisted her away from Alan. She struggled and screamed, but the person wouldn't let go. Why didn't they let go? She wanted to make sure Alan was OK! Why wouldn't they let her check?_

The child was freezing cold and shivering violently. She picked him up in her arms, before turning and carrying him to the gaggle of workers and rescued people. A woman screamed and ran forwards, calling; "Tommy! Tommy!"

_Scott ran past her, calling for Alan. John practically wrested with the man who was carrying her, and he let go. John hugged her, and she hugged him back, shivering, before she saw Scott running past, holding what looked like a bundle of blankets. It was only when she saw a tuft of blonde hair and a small hand latched onto Scott's ski jacket that she realised it was Alan._

The woman took the child from Kat, practically hysterical. A man was behind her, holding a thick blanket. He wrapped the child in it before taking him away. He frowned and looked around quickly. He turned to Kat.

"Have you seen a small orange bear anywhere?" Kat shook her head. The man looked apologetic. "Could you please look for it? He gets really upset if he doesn't have it with him." Kat nodded and walked back to where she had found the child. Right where she had pulled him out, there was a tattered orange bear with one eye missing. She smiled, tugging it out of the snow. It reminded her of when she was younger and couldn't sleep without her special bear. Suddenly, there was a rumble further up the slope. She spotted a cloud of snow racing down the hill towards her. She started running, but had hardly gotten five paces before it smashed into her, tossing her head over heels and casting her into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Howdy.<strong>

**So, how do you people like how the story is starting to develop? You were promised whump, and you shall get it! Next chapter. Sorry. :S Just in case any of you were wondering, here is the age order for this story. (Ages as of the avalanche when they were kids.)**

**Alan = 5**

**Gordon = 7**

**Virgil = 8**

**Kat = 10**

**John = 13**

**Scott = 14**

**Reviews are encouraging, rewarded, and make me feel warm inside. Virtual cookies are given to reviewers. :D**

**Farewell.**

**Xx Nerdica xX**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"KAT!" John practically screamed. He had watched as the controlled charges they were using to clear the rubble had set off a small avalanche, sending snow cascading down towards his sister. The snow had continued, stopping against the wall of the rescue hut, just where the other survivors were. Virgil leaned out of the door of the Plough when he heard John's cry.

"What happened?"

Scott ran round the corner, shovel in hand.

"I heard a yell! Is anyone hurt?"

"We set off a small avalanche with the charges! Kat got caught in it!" John could almost see the others pale behind their masks. "We've got to help her!" The other two nodded at him. Scott got in next to Virgil and John jumped on the back. The Plough started with a cough and set off down the slope.

* * *

><p><em>"Alan! Where's Alan?" John looked around frantically for any sign of his red racing car hat. Nothing. He searched for any of his siblings. He spotted Virgil sitting with the medical crew, his left arm in a sling. John ran over.<em>

_"Virgil! What happened?" John asked._

_"Johnny!" The young Tracy exclaimed, hugging his brother with his good arm. John hugged him back._

_"Virgil, do you know where anyone else is?" Virgil shook his head. John nodded to the medics, took Virgil's hand and led him away, searching for anyone he knew. He finally spotted an auburn flash between the crowd of people. He walked over, pushing his way through the milling rescue workers. Gordon was sitting with a blanket round him, looking scared. His face lit up when he spotted John._

_"Johnny!" He jumped up and practically leapt on John. "Where's Scotty?"_

_"I don't know where Scooter is. Why don't we go find him?" The little boy nodded and held John's other hand. John set off again, cutting through the milling people. He tried not to show it to his younger brothers, but he was secretly terrified that something had happened to Scott, Kat or Alan._

* * *

><p>John leapt off the back of the Plough, stumbling as his feet hit the soft snow. He saw some of the workers already trying to clear the snow from around the area, but no sign of Kat. Scott and Virgil got down out of the cab and looked around. They came to the same conclusion as John.<p>

"Come on. Let's start looking." Scott said quietly. The three of them set forwards, John desperately hoping Kat was unhurt. They'd already lost one family member in an avalanche, and he knew they couldn't cope with another.

* * *

><p>Cold. It was everywhere, above, below, enclosing her in an icy grip. Then, feeling began to return. Her head hurt, throbbing. She felt sick. Her left shoulder began to slowly ache. Her right leg had spikes of pain running up and down it. Beyond that, nothing seemed too bad. Kat slowly opened her eyes. It was dark, but there was a small amount of light. She couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Kat closed her eyes again, feeling her head and stomach complain. When she felt well enough, she opened her eyes again and tried to focus. She felt something enclosing her head. What was that? The helmet, of course. Kat cursed her sluggish brain. She noticed a thin, spidery, white crack on the top left corner of the tinted visor. Jesus, just how hard did she hit her head? Kat tried to reach up and raise the visor so she could see better, but couldn't move her hand. She tried to move her other hands, but both seemed to be stuck. Kat began to panic, and tried to move at all. Sudden streaks of pain began charging through her right leg. She cried out, tears springing to her eyes. Great. A broken leg. Her brothers were not going to stop fussing over her when they found her. A thought occurred to her. What if they didn't find her? She had no idea how deep she was buried in the snow, and had no idea if the boys even knew she was caught in the avalanche. Panic began to well up in her chest, but she squashed it down. Of course they would find her. They always did. Her most imminent problem at the moment was the cold. He heated suit must have been damaged in the avalanche, because she was feeling the cold in full force. Kat didn't even know what way was up. Another wave of dizziness and sickness passed over her. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She was stuck, buried in snow; unable to use her watch to tell the others she was OK.<p>

This could probably top her 'Worst Moments of My Life So Far' list. Gordon had jokingly made that up after the two of them had been stranded in a complete downpour, sheltering in an old bus stop, neither of them having their phones on them. They had to use a telephone box, both of them cramming in to escape the rain, to call Scott and ask him to pick them up. There had been a lots of giggles as they both tried to snatch the phone off each other in the small box. Kat had finally managed to win by forcing Gordon to the floor and sitting on him. Kat smiled at the memory. Buried alive, one would think that you would stay awake and alert, but Kat wanted nothing more than to sleep, let the cold sooth her into a comforting dream. So she did, closing her eyes and sighing gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour.<strong>

**So there you have it! A new chapter for you to sink your teeth into. (As long as they don't damage it, I'm proud of this chapter.) I had a break over Christmas, but I have returned, bringing poor battered Kat with me. Part of me feels bad for beating my characters up, but another small part of me finds it rather fun. :)**

**Anyway, updates will come as ideas do, but said ideas may come faster if I have motivation! *cough*Review please*cough* .**

**See you guys (and girls) soon!**

**Au Revoir.**

**-Xx Nerdica xX**


End file.
